


I Lived

by ImLiterallyEverywhere



Series: For Creative Writng [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, But Sasuke isnt in this, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, My own story - Freeform, Not Really Character Death, Sasuke look-alike, Short & Sweet, This isnt even about Naruto, Tumblr Prompt, Two shot - Freeform, Weird Biology, Weird Plot Shit, Zombie Apocalypse, its currently a one shot, might be more but idk, more characters might come, no beta we die like ben, pls read the notes, sorry you had to see this, wrote this for a class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLiterallyEverywhere/pseuds/ImLiterallyEverywhere
Summary: I'm not gonna lie, I am not good at summaries so just forgive me.Jonathan is a very protective big brother who was living in pretty much a Zombie Apocalypse. Except these Zombies didnt rise from the dead, they just looked the part.One day while scrounging for food Jonathan finds out he has an amazing ability. What is that ability? Well you'll just have to find out with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did cross post this on tumblr, and I did get an idea for part of the story from tumblr but I cant remember the url of who did the idea so forgive me I'm not trying to steal ideas.
> 
> I wrote this for a creative writing class and I left it open ended so if I get more creativity I can do another chapter, but it might end up just being a one shot so dont get your hopes up.
> 
> I did use character descriptions from Hetalia but this work is in no way related to the manga or the anime or any such thing related to it. Now the names, Jonathan came to me naturally, however I was rewatching some AMV's for Hetalia before I wrote this and ended up using names and descriptions, but that's only two of the characters. Enjoy I guess.

Jonathan coughed as he rummaged around in the grocery store he was currently located in. He was looking around searching for canned food to feed both him and Alfred. Alfred is his brother, who he hadn't seen for years prior to The Virus. It had taken them a year after The Virus hit the United States before they saw one another again; both were terror filled and sure that they would die the next day.

Coughing slightly from the dry air filled with dust and dirt, Jonathan paused. He could hear shuffling in the next aisle over. Quietly, Jonathan worked his way to the point farthest from his current position. Sure enough, a few moments later one of the Zombie like creatures rounded the corner. Jonathan cursed under his breath as his mind quickly searched for a way to take out the creature before it saw him and alerted the others in the area.

Slowly, because anything else would alert the creature to his presence, Jonathan pulled out the bat Alfred had given him. Secretly, Jonathan found it amusing that Alfred had been the one to give him a weapon. His sweet, precious, little brother who'd always despised violence and everything that came with it. Scowling, Jonathan remembered the sickness that had befallen his baby brother only a few days ago.

As he went to take out the Zombie-like creature, he couldn't help but remember the complete and utter terror he felt when he saw one of those very creatures latch onto his brother. The way Alfred's pain filled scream of shock when the creature tore into his shoulder with it's teeth had filled him with cold fury. He vaguely remembered launching forward, powered by rage, and digging his fingers into the thing's throat and tearing it apart.

To their luck Alfred hadn't turned like everyone else had, he was so far immune to their shock, but he had fallen dangerously sick. That's actually why Jonathan had been searching for food in the grocery in the first place. Breathing heavily from the adrenalin, Jonathan didn't notice that another creature had snuck up behind him. It was when he turned around and got jumped on that he had noticed it.

Yelping, Jonathan tried to kick and toss it off of him, to no avail. When that didn't work, he panicked and bit its throat with his teeth, not managing to get very deep so it didn't die. It did, however, freeze and allow him to throw it off of him. Sputtering and spitting, he rolled over and worked on trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

After a few minutes, Jonathan stood up and started to collect his stuff, not paying attention to the downed Zombie-like creature. Only when he was picking up his bat did he once again hear the groan he had grown accustomed to listening for. However, this time something seemed different, more… human like. Turning around, Jonathan _ expected _ to see a creature trying to get back on its feet again. What he saw, however, was completely different.

Looking closely at the human on the ground, Jonathan took in its features. The human was male, with platinum-blonde hair with violet eyes and pale skin. Sitting up, the man asked a single question of Jonathan. "How?" The man asked, "How did you save me?" Jonathan hesitated, before answering. "I, uh, I bit you?" It wasn't really an answer, more of a question.

Blinking, the man repeated Jonathan's words. "You...bit ...me?" The blonde asked slowly, "How did you know that would work?" Flushing, Jonathan looked away. "I didnt! I uh, I just panicked!" He said. The man seemed to grow amused at this, as he snorted as he stood, slow and still growing used to being in control again.

"Well you saved my life, so it's only fair you know my name," The man nodded, "Matthew Williams, nice to meet you. What is your name?" 

Chuckling at the logic Jonathan answered, "Jonathan Jones, friends call me JJ. I have ta get back ta my brother now, you's can come along if ya want."

The man, Matthew, thought about it before agreeing. Together they collected more food, and then started the trek back to the campsite where his unconscious brother was.

It took a good thirty minutes, thirty very confused minutes as Jonathan thought over what had occurred, but they eventually arrived. Although the scene that awaited them was not what Jonathan had been expecting. The tent he had set up for him and Alfred had blood splatters on it, bodies of what appeared to be the creatures covered the ground.

As calm as Jonathan had been, albeit filled with questions, he couldn't help the raw panic that filled him when he saw it. There, in the arms of a stranger- he nor Matthew bothered to pay attention to looks- groaning in what was _ probably _ pain. "Let him go," Jonathan called out, voice flat and deadly, "Do it now before you make me do something I will regret"

From Jonathan's side, Matthew was astounded by how Jonathan's accent seemed to disappear in the anger filled haze. Half an hour ago his new-found friend had spoken in the accent of someone who grew up deep in the south of the U.S. had completely lost said accent in anger. To Matthew, who had known many people who lost accents or regular speech patterns when angry this was no strange occurrence. But, Matthew thought, to the everyday person it might as well have been.

The man, the one holding Alfred, looked at them, something akin to anger on his face. "Why would you leave someone so sick alone?!" The man asked angrily, "If I had not come across your camp he might have died!" To Jonathan's credit he didn't flinch, but it didn't take a genius to see the way his eyes filled with shame. However, Jonathan did not back down and simple demanded the man let his baby brother go _ right now. _

The man seemed to see something in Jonathan's eyes, what exactly he saw Matthew would never know, and backed off. Now that the situation had calmed a little Matthew could get a good look at him. The man had jet black hair, onyx eyes and extremely pale skin, paler than his own. Allowing himself to take his eyes away from the situation Matthew looked at Jonathan's little brother. To someone who wasn't already informed, you wouldn't think the two were brothers.

Jonathan had brown hair, Alfred sandy-blonde. Where Jonathan's eyes were than of mahogany, Alfred's were a blue so dazzling you would have thought them diamonds. Jonathan had a darker tan, that of someone who spent days in the sun, and Alfred had a natural golden tan. It was like you had hit random on a character creator screen.

As Jonathan worked to scare the man off, Matthew went to check on the recently awakened Alfred. After checking the younger man over, Matthew determined that whatever sickness Alfred had had was dialed down considerably. When his darker haired companion returned they talked late into the night about the events of the day and what to do from there on.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan looked at Alfred, who was currently processing the information just given to him. His little brother looked from him, to Matthew who was quietly sitting to Jonathan's left. "So, you bit him, who was currently a rabies induced zombie?" Alfred asked, both older men nodding quietly. "And somehow, by some miracle, you turned him human again?" His little brother added on, both elder males nodded once again.

Alfred, still laying on the futon he had been on during this mess, pinched the bridge of his nose. "How in the world did you think that would help??" Alfred asked, and Jonathan couldn't blame him, it was likely something that could have killed him. Jonathan chuckled nervously, "Well you see Alfie, I didn't really think anything, I just panicked."

Grumbling under his breath about how stupid his brother was, Alfred conceded. "Alright, I guess I understand that bit. But what I don't understand is why you immediately trusted him." Alfred pauses before adding on, "No offence Mr. Williams." The platinum-blonde waved this away, "None taken, it was admittedly a stupid move on both our parts."

Jonathan let out a "Hey!" from that remark but otherwise stayed silent. After a few moments of silence, Alfred turned to Jonathan. "So Johnny, how are we going to test this ability of yours?" He said. Both of the older men choked, sputtering. "Test? Whaddaya mean test?" Jonathan asked, "That could be dangerous! How do we know this wasn't just a one time fluke-"

"Or," His little brother cut him off, "Or you could have a cure to this whole mess." Jonathan grew silent at the truth in his brother's words. Matthew eyed both brothers, "Either way, we can't tell too many people about this." Jonathan and Alfred looked at him, questioning. "Think about it, if the military found out they could try to experiment with and/or on you. They could try to test Alfred to see if he has the same ability."

Both brothers paled at the platinum-blonde's words, neither liking the idea. Alfred let out a tiny whimper, "and they would separate us, wouldn't they." Sighing sadly, Matthew nodded, "Yes, it is highly likely that they would separate you two." Oh how Matthew hated to tell the two that the forlorn looks on their faces was so out of place. But he’d had to, they were far too trusting not to have been told. If they told the wrong person just think of the consequences!

“I wish that wasn’t a truth you two have to come to terms with, but it is.” The violet-eyed male said, eyeing them. “No one who hasn’t proven trustworthy, and I mean absolutely no one! Can know. Not everyone is as unselfish as you two are.” The two brothers gave put-out nods to Matthew’s words, both hesitantly agreeing with the logic of the other. Jonathan stood up from his butterfly position on the ground, dusting off his pants.

“Well this has been fun but, I think it’s time I fed you Alfred,” Jonathan spoke, “you haven’t eaten since I left this mornin’.” Alfred, from his spot on the ground, agreed. “Yeah, I am a little hungry right now.” The youngest of the trio said. Matthew laughed, “Yeah, it has been a rather long day for us all now hasn’t it.” With that, the older blonde stood. Matthew walked over to the small stacks of containers, reaching in and pulling out a pack of beef jerky. He closed the lid and walked over to Alfred, who sat still on the ground. “Here,” he offered, “take this, you’ll need the protein to finish healing.” Alfred perked up, “Jerky! I love jerky! Thanks Matthew!.” Taking the jerky from the older blonde, Alfred happily munched on it as he watched his brother dig around in the bag he brought back from the store.

“Come on, I know I grabbed it before we left.” Jonathan mumbled under his breath, before giving up and throwing his hands into the air angrily. Jonathan grumbled as Alfred called out to him, “Johnny? What’s wrong.” Jonathan shook his head, “Nothin’ Al, nothin’ at all.”

“Just couldn’t find a treat I got for ya, that’s all.” He added, sighing angrily. “It’s okay, you coming back alive against the odds is the best treat of them all~” Alfred said, a smile on his face. “That’s sweet Alfie, but it doesn’t help the fact I lost it.” The younger brother pouted, “Well if you’re gonna be that way then remember what mom said; if you lose something you clearly didn’t love it enough.” Jonathan snorted, “Yeah, well she also lost me in a walmart, three separate times.” “Fair.” Alfred said, an amused smile on his face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, in an abandoned factory.  
A man with strawberry blonde hair stood in front of a screen, a dark outline of another male on it. “How is the testing coming along?” The man on the computer screen asked. “The ten subjects we had were all injected with the virus, and all were injected with different versions of the cure. None worked.” Strawberry tersely replied. “Fine. Find new subjects and have division 12 start working on new serums.” “Yes Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read that, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but dont word it harshly other wise I will probably not get around to doing any of your suggestions out of fear that it's horrible and I will simply make it worse.


End file.
